


Red is the new Grey

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: ., F/F, Guilty pleasure right here, Its 3 am give me a break, Sorry Not Sorry, im trash i know, may god forgive me, or dont just read the tags, read the story now, stop reading pointless tags, thats cool too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith adores Addison's red hair which becomes a huge crush.Which leads to almost uncontrollable attraction.(with a bit of sadness)</p><p>(also AU and the timeline is a little jacked up)<br/> </p><p>(see what i did there with the title)</p><p>IMPORTANT: this fanfic is on hiatus until further notice sorry =(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.Im complete trash i know xD.I hope you like this.I have given up on having a life.This is kinda AU,Derek isn't with Addison or Meredith.Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (lets give me a break here its 3 am where i live.Thx i love you guys you give me faith in humanity :D)
> 
> I don't own Greys anatomy and never will.I don't own any of the characters.They belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC and such.Thank god for them.

Surgical interns,they are supposed to learn how to be great doctors one day.How to fix people,how to save lives.

Its hard to learn when you're starring at one of your atendings hair who happened to be by the room you were in.

Addison's hair was perfect Meredith thought.It wasn't too red to look like a burnt tomato,Wasn't orange enough to look like a carrot.Meredith also liked Addison's eyes,Her hair brought out her blue eyes.Meredith wondered what her lips felt like on her-

"Dr.Grey" Dr.Burke said snapping her out of her own little world.He starred at her as if looking for an answer.She hadn't even heard the question.Cristina who was beside her eyed her.

"Uh-i-i was just-" 

"distracted" Dr.Burke cut in "get it together Grey" He said before walking out of the room.The other interns followed along and so did she.Addison was still where she was before.

She let her self spare a glance at Addison who was currently arguing with a nurse.Shes perfect,in almost every single way,Who was she kidding she was perfect in every way.Meredith knew that Addison would never feel the same.Sure they were friends but nothing more.Meredith sighed and turned back around to finish her rounds.

(Later at lunch)

Cristina sat down next to Meredith."whats up with you today,you were unfocused" Cristina asked not bothering to look up from her paper she was currently reading.

"i'm fine" Meredith said taking a bite of her sandwich.Cristina looked at her and raised and eyebrow.

Then Meredith's pager went off. "look i'm fine,really" is all she said before walking back into the building.Cristina shrugged,she'll tell me when she needs me Cristina thought

(The next day)

She was on Addison's service today,great she thought 'don't stare' she said to herself as Addison approached her.

"Come on,we have to get to the OR soon" Addison said turning around and walked.Meredith followed close behind.

They made it to the room where the patient was.

"this is Crista shes pregnant with twins" Addison said picking up her charts.

"she is 31 weeks along" Addison said smiling politely at the patient.Crista returned the smile. 

"Dr.Grey,what is the normal term for a baby" Addison said turning around to look at her."40 weeks is considered full term" She answered quickly.

"yes but with twins 36 is considered very healthy" "i expected you to know that Grey" Addison said turning back to the patient and had a conversation.Meredith was tuned out though.Addison was intoxicating Meredith thought.Every time she even glanced in her direction every thought she had vanished and it was just her and Addison.

"get her prepped for surgery"Addison said before leaving.Meredith nodded and began prepping her for a C-section right? Meredith starred blankly at Crista.

"you didn't hear a thing she said did you?' She asked raising and eyebrow smiling.Meredith didn't say anything and just began hooking up IV's.

"You must like her a lot" She said resting her head back on the pillow."how did you know" Meredith asked smirking a bit and started the ultra sound.

"i used to look at my husband that way,before he died" She said sadly.Meredith didn't know what to say so she tilted the monitor towards her "those are you babies" She said.

Crista smiled "I hope you get up the nerve to ask her out,i couldn't do it till 2 years after i met him,i regret it everyday because i knew i could have had two more years with him"

Meredith felt guilty so she just wiped off the gel and continued prepping.

(little later in surgery)

If you could think of everything that could go wrong right now..you name it,it was happening.Crista's heart was in v-fib and the babies weren't getting air.The babies weren't crying,they haven't been for one minute.

"Charge to 300! Clear!" 

We starred at the monitor,no change.Crista was dead.Meredith couldn't believe it,she was fine,now shes dead.

"dammit!" Addison exclaimed.Crista's two sons were still not breathing.They've tried everything.Meredith didn't want to say anything.Nobody wanted to say anything not even the scrub nurses.

Three lives were token today.Meredith knew this wasn't fair and she was sad.But probably not as sad as Addison was she had been working with them for 3 months now.

The room was dead silent.No one moved.The only noise was the loud beeeeeeeeep of the monitor;

"time of deaths 4:58 pm" Addison finally said tears in her eyes and storming out of the room.Mereidth didn't know what to do.She just stood there fore a while.

Before she followed after Addison."Addison" she called out slowly jogging through the hall.

She heard a light crying sounds from the on call room next to her.She approached it slowly knocking on it gently "Addison?" she asked softly.

She put her ear up to the door when it was suddenly thrown open She nearly fell over.

"Adi-" 

Addison suddenly clung on to her sobbing.Meredith stood there for a second before hugging her back.

After a minute or so of this and Addison loosened her grip and turned around and lied down on the bed.Her head was berried in the pillow.Meredith felt so awful seeing her like this. She slowly walked into the room closing it behind her.

When she got to the bed she sat down on the edge,before hesitantly laying down beside Addison.Addison buried her head into her shoulder.

Meredith stiffened before taking a breath and relaxing.Meredith looked at Addison and realized she was already asleep.This felt right,almost natural.

Maybe.Just maybe Meredith thought,they could be something.Who is she kidding? love is only in fairy tales.

right?


	2. Even if its just in your wildest dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments they made my day :D here you go :)

Their hands entwined in each others hair,their lips crashing together.Clothes were getting flung off carelessly....and it was just Meredith and Her....

\--------------------------------

Addison woke up with a jolt.She frantically looked around and soon realized where she was.She was still in an on call room,with Meredith sleeping to the left of her.

Did i really just dream of that happening? I can't deal with this right now.I cannot love Meredith Grey.She's invading my dreams now....I have to stay away from her Addison thought running a hand threw her tangled hair.

 Did I really cuddle next to Meredith? I can't do this.Meredith and I could never be a thing Addison thought as she glanced towards Meredith.

She carefully climbed over Meredith making sure not to wake her.Meredith and I are just friends Addison tried to reassure her self straightening up her hair before starting to walk to the door.  
  
She stopped when she got to the door,she turned around to look at Meredith.She looked so peaceful,so calm,like not a problem in the world would phase her.Addison shook her head and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

If only love would ever be on my side Addison thought walking down the hall.

\----------------------------

Addison has become distant after the incident 3 days ago,She only spoke to her about Medical related things.Nothing personal,just about patients and surgery.

Was it something I said? Was it something I did? Crap did i screw up our friendship?! Meredith thought frantically.Suddenly she remembered Cristina was here with her,and why she had asked Cristina to come. She needed to tell her about Addison,Maybe she had some words of advice? Meredith needed help.

  
"Well are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to stand here all day" Cristina said raising an eyebrow at Meredith.

"I have a crush-thing" Meredith said crossing her arms sitting down on the chair that was in the room they were hiding in.

"a crush-thing?"

"a crush-thing." Meredith confirmed spinning in her chair,Swirling her hair with her fingers like a teenage girl.

"on?" Cristina asked crossing her arms.Meredith hesitated and bit her lip,She span in her chair a couple more times.

"Addison." Meredith said reluctantly looking at Cristina for a reaction.Cristina looked confused then realization hit her like a wrecking ball.

"Addison? as in Satan Addison?! As in the one who made you break up with Derek and then didn't even get with Derek again?!" Cristina asked frantically.

"That would be the one,I didn't like Derek anyways." Meredith said frowning at the thought of Derek.Derek had left,ran away to some place far far away.

Cristina started laughing hysterically "you-you like-her-oh my god-you have sunken to a knew low Mer" Cristina said in between fits of laughter."Meredith likes gettin it on with ladies! I knew it!" Cristina said grinning.

"hey! shut up! this is serious!"Meredith said playfully hitting her on the arm.Cristina was her best friend,nothing would ever change that.

"right yeah sorry" Cristina said straightening up a bit but still smirking

" well what do I do?" Meredith said waiting for some advice.

"oh i have no idea,you are on your own sorry Mer" Cristina said walking out of the room.

"you were really helpful" Meredith grumbled to herself.

Meredith got up and walked into the hallway suddenly she bumped into Addison knocking everything out of her hands.Oh god.Addison.Act natural,not like you are hopelessly in love with her Meredith told herself.

"sorry." Meredith said helping her pick up her charts.When she was handing over her charts their hands brushed lightly,it sent shivers down Meredith's body.What was that? Meredith thought looking at her hand.It felt like static electricity or something. 

"next time,watch where you are going Grey" Addison said walking passed her.

What just happened? Addison thought glancing at her hand that were gripping her charts as she walked away.

 

\--------------------------(At the end of the day)-------

 

Meredith walked out of the hospital doors looking down.It was raining outside,just great.That was the least of her problems when Addison is always making her feel flustered with emotions.When they so much as touch it sends electricity threw Meredith's body.

Suddenly when she was stepping into the rode a car came speeding in out of no where.She gasped as a hand gripped her arm and yanked her back onto the sidewalk just in time for the car not to hit her.

The car raced by,I almost died! Meredith thought gaping at what she had just almost happened.

"What was that Meredith!?! you could have died if I wasn't here!!" Addison scolded practically yelling at her.Addison was having a heart attack,If Meredith had died what would she have done?

Oh god she was really in love wasn't she Addison thought frantically.

"I'm sorry,i just had some stuff on my mind...thanks for rescuing me" Meredith said running a hand threw her hair.Addison had saved her.Oh my god.Addison was her hero.

Meredith took deep breaths to try and calm her self down.  
  
"Be more careful Meredith,Jesus Christ."Addison said still in disbelief that actually almost happened.

"I will,Bye Addison" Meredith said not wanting to be confronted about what she was thinking about.She walking back into the road to her car.As she opened the door she looked back at Addison and then climbed in.

"I love you" Addison whispered to herself walking away.She sighed,She didn't deserve love.People like her have screwed up to many times to have the right to such a thing as love.

She didn't deserve happiness.She didn't deserve Meredith.

 

Love for her only existed in dreams....

 

and only dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was pretty short but at least i updated on time-ish xD The next part will be up by Friday of next week :D hope you liked it :D
> 
> ( I wrote this at 1 am so if it has the worst grammar errors I'm sorry.)


	3. Blue lips and Pale skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when Meredith drowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There I did it :D

Addison stumbled into the room where Meredith was.She froze at the sight,Meredith looked as if the life was sucked right out of her and there was only a shell of what used to be Meredith.Addison could feel her heart stop,She stared at her pale skin and closed eyes.Meredith is gonna die Addison thought dreadfully.

Nope.She couldn't do it.She stormed out of the room tears in her eyes.Meredith's fellow interns flooded her with questions "is she okay?" "is she gonna die?" "is she dead?" She pushed past them rounding the corner where no one was and slid down the wall.

Meredith was going to die,and she never even got to love her.Oh god "I loved her,i really did" Addison whispered to her self covering her face with her hands."What am I gonna do?" she asked her self.

"You're gonna get the up for starters" She heard a voice say.Her head bolted straight up to see Izzie Stevens standing above her.

"How much of that did you here?" Addison asked cursing herself for getting into the habit of talking to herself.

"Enough to know that you love my friend" Izzie said to her as Addison stood up.Just wonderful.Now Stevens knows.

"Look,I lost Denny and I wish every single day that I had more time with him,So if Meredith makes it,fight for her okay?" Izzie said looking for an answer.

Addison didn't know what to say so she just gave a nod.

"okay." Izzie said walking back to Meredith's room.Meredith is a fighter Addison thought,she'll survive this.  
\---  
After a couple days she was awake and insisting on getting back to work.Addison was so relieved Meredith had survived.Then she remembered Izzie's words.How could she do it? Meredith doesn't even have feeling for her? She hadnt really talked to Meredith that day.Maybe a simple "i'm glad you're better" but that was it.Addison sighed and walked down the corridor.

\----at lunch---

All the interns sat at there table outside.It was Meredith's first day back after insisting that she was okay.None of them believed her but they let her back anyway.

Izzie made it a point to sit next to Meredith.She couldn't help but to get involved with other peoples business.Addison loved Meredith,maybe Meredith felt the same.

"So Meredith.Anything special going on with you and Addison?" Izzie asked Meredith nudging her a little bit.

Meredith raised an eyebrow and answered "No.." What was she getting at?! Does she know?! Meredith thought frantically.She hadn't told anybody but Cristina and she wouldn't tell Izzie.She couldn't possibly know.

Izzie rolled her eyes and faced the other interns.She needed to know.

"Fun idea: lets go around the table saying our sexual orientations,Meredith you go first." Izzie said smiling cheerfully.George choked on his food a bit but then straightened up.Alex riased an eyebrow and Cristina tilted her head at Meredith. "why?" Alex asked eating his food still.

"We need to get to know each other more" Izzie insisted.But all of there pagers went off,the other four interns got up and walked away thinking nothing of it.Izzie groaned and hit her head on the table before following.

what was that about? Was it getting that obvious? Meredith thought walking down the hall way.Another page came from Addison.Crap.

She breathed and started walking to the nurses station when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her into a room.It was Addison. "Dr.Montgomery?" Meredith asked raising an eyebrow.Addison seemed to be walking around the room biting her fingernails.What was this about....

Addison finally stopped and faced her and just said "I need to tell you something"

"Okay.." Meredith answered sounding unsure.

Addison hesitated.What was she doing?! Meredith would run so fast it would be like a serial killer was after her.She put her hands in her pockets of her lab coat to keep from fidgeting.

"Well uh,I was thinking maybe we could-"

Suddenly Meredith was paged 911 by Burke.

"Uh I gotta go sorry rain check." Meredith said running out of the room.Addison turned towards the wall and banged her head against it a couple times.She couldn't do it,she physically couldn't do it.

Suddenly an intern whom she didn't know ran into the room screaming something.Addison froze at what she heard.Her life falling apart once again.It was like the world slowed down.....

"DR.STEVENS AND DR.GREY HAVE BEEN SHOT PLEASE HELP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably felt short/rushed cuz I was in a hurry just to get this chapter done.Anyway I love all of your comments :D Next one will be longer I promise fam.
> 
> also....I will update sooner.....me and my procrastinating self are trying are best.


	4. Life is for the living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> (Its 3 am here so there is probably the worst chapter ever just saying)

 

 

Blood.So much blood.Screams.So many screams.Addison's mind could barely keep up with reality,staring at Meredith and Izzie on the floor.Doctors flustering trying to stop the bleeding.

Addison snapped out of it yelling at interns and residents to page trama 911.The shooter had fled by the looks of it,who would walk in and shoot two people? She knelt down to their sides.

 

Izzie was unconscious,a bullet wound going straight through her abdomen.She as gently as she could while still holding the wound, flipped her over.There was an exit wound,that's good.She turned her attention over to Meredith who was still conscious but in shock.The bullet had gone into her upper thigh.

 

"Okay okay Meredith" She said to calm Meredith who was breathing rapidly eyes wide in horror.Addison turned the leg over,no exit wound.wound. Dammit Addison thought turning her attention to Izzie who was bleeding out.

 

Trama finally arrived and put them both on gurneys.As they were about to wheel away Meredith grabbed Addison's upper arm tightly.

 

"you-you gotta save Iz-Izzie she-she stepped in front of me when the bullet cam towards me" Meredith stammered.Addison nodded and watched as they both go wheeled away.Addison's world was shutting down again.God I hope they make it.Cristina immediately appeared beside Addison.

 

"How bad was it?!? Is Mer okay?! ho bad was it" Cristina asked frantically.Addison thought about buttering the truth up but decided against it.Cristina deserved to know.

 

"Izzie got the worst of it,Bullet ripped through the lower abdomen.Meredith got it slightly better,but there is no telling if the bullet penetrated a major artery.Cristina's face fell slightly and turned towards the hallway Mer and Izzie had been wheeled down.A pool of blood marking where they had been shot.

 

"first she survives a bomb,then a drowning,now this.I swear if she lives I'm gonna kill her" Cristina said in disbelief.

 

"It was never Derek I loved" Addison admitted to Cristina.The words kinda slipped from her mouth.Please don't think anything of it.

 

"yeah I know" Cristina said looking at her.Addison's eyes widen for a moment.

 

"Wait really" Oh My God its obvious?! what am I gonna do? she knows I like Meredith Addison thinks.

 

"Well it couldn't be more obvious....You have a thing for Izzie,it's why you're here now looking so worried,If Mer and Izzie make it don't tell Meredith okay?" Cristina said checking her pager.

 

"huh?"Addison said as Cristina walked away not listening.Wow.So it isn't that obvious,huh weird.Well okay then.

 

\----

 

Addison sat in the waiting room,chewing on her nails was becoming a bad habit of hers but she couldn't help it.

 

Meredith might die on the table.Izzie might die on the table.They both might die so young,they have barely lived yet. Izzie and Meredith were tough,they could make it though this.

They had to,Addison didn't know what she would do without them.'Why did I not tell her sooner,that I loved her' Addison thought as she waited.

 

an intern had kept updating her every 30 minutes,but this time it was different.She was speed walking a horrified look on her eyes.

 

 I stand when she nears me ,my heart thumping out of my chest.Addison could see bad news written on the young girls face. 

 

"I-I s's Meredith is crashing she is crashing and uh Izzie isn't looking too good and we uh-" Addison didn't stay to listen to the rest of it.Addison ran though the halls faster then she ever has.

 

_**Did you say it?....** _

 

"Move!" Addison shouted pushing people out of the way.Which OR again? it was 5.Addison's heart was splitting in two.

 

_**...I love you...** _

 

Why was Meredith crashing? She was shot in the leg! Did she miss something?! She might have! What if she did?

Please don't be dead when I get there' Addison thought.

 

 _**...I don't ever want to live without you...**_  

Addison ran down scanning the OR numbers looking for '5' What was she gonna do? What could she do?

 

**_...you changed my life._ **

 

Her eyes finally found OR 5.She rounded the corner and ran up the stairs to the observation room.

 

**_Did you say it?_ **

 

Addison gaped at what she was seeing.Doctor scrambling to stop the blood,she must have been shot in the chest and she didn't realize.How could she not have realized? She didn't see any blood.

 

_**Make a plan,set a goal,work toward it.** _

 

Addison clamped her mouth shut with her hand.Tears building in her eyes.

 

"charge to 200! Clear!"

 

_** But every now and then look around,drink it in. ** _

 

"please Meredith" Addison murmured under her breath.Addison runs back down and into the scrub room.

 

She scrubs and watches in horror as the doctors charge for a third time.'don't die don't die don't die'

 

**_Because this is it._ **

 

Addison threw on her scrub mask and ran tears rushing down her face.

 

The monitor still had that deadly question mark and that flat line which meant certain doom.

 

"come on Meredith" Addison pleads her.'Why can't the world lean in the way of Addison for once'

 

"Charge to 300! clear!" Doctors shout putting the panels to her skin for probably the last time.

 

**_it might all be gone tomorrow._ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah....that was short again.Sorry I am just really bad at updating.Also! probably has the worst mistakes and grammar issues ever because I was tired.


	5. someday is code for never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chapter title stolen from a line in the movie "Knight and Day")
> 
> Guys....I am so sorry for not updating...I feel like satan.Hope you have a Merry Christmas though :)
> 
> #TOO LAZY TO PROOF READ SO SORRY

It was like a ghost world,or an out of world experience? Meredith couldn't quite put her finger on it,then again she couldn't put her finger on anything.It was like she couldn't think straight about anything because nothing mattered.It was almost peaceful.It was almost exactly like when she drowned.

Meredith walked down the hospital hallway...or what she thought was a hospital hallway. _Was this heaven?_

The world around her was fuzzy..almost like it was softer in a way.She walked into the empty OR,there was nothing in there except a steel table.She didn't even know she walked in until she was in there.  
  
Then she noticed another person in the OR...It was Izzie

She was wearing one of her award winning smile,her hands both in her lab coat. _She was dead.Was she dead?_

 

They must have only been standing three feet apart.

 

"Iz.......what is this?" Meredith asked looking around the empty OR.

"Its us dying..I think." She says her voice suddenly becoming serious.Meredith's eyes widened, _I was dying.Like cold body in a morgue dying._

"well how do we not...uh die?" Meredith said hoping this wasn't a set in stone thing.

"Well I don't exactly have a guide book handy..but lets try going through that bright light over there" Izzie responded,pointing at the blinding light to the left of them.Was that there the whole time?

Meredith started walking over to the bright light,inches away from. _Wait,did Izzie already walk through?_

Meredith felt a slight push,and suddenly,things started feeling more real.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith woke up to a hazy world....the blurry picture was filled with white walls and beeping medical equipment.Meredith couldn't feel too much,she guessed the drugs they gave her was doing a number on her.Wait why was she in a hospital bed?

_oh yeah...I was shot....almost forgot.._

Meredith stirred in her bed and turned her attention to the figure next to her.Red hair,that's all she could make out.Damn these drugs were strong.She knew it was Addison.Who else would it be? Then again why would she be by her side.

Her view started to become clearer as the world focused in.She then proceeded to notice that Addison's hand was holding her hand.Meredith could feel her heart thumping out of her chest.

_Keep your cool Grey.You don't need to have a heart attack right now._

"what happened?" Meredith murmured sleepily. This got Addison's attention and she quickly withdrew her hand, much to Meredith's displeasure.Addison gave her a warm smile and paged Cristina.

"you got shot,you were rushed to surgery with Dr.Stevens" Addison replied shifting in her seat to be facing Meredith more.

"Izzie! Is she okay? Oh god is she dead!" Meredith exclaimed in a panicked voice. _What if she died?_

"She's fine,gave us a scare in surgery,but she'll be okay" Addison said with a reassuring smile.Meredith let out a sigh of relief letting herself relax from her previously tense postilion.

Addison got up and took a seat on Meredith's bed.Meredith really hoped she couldn't see her breathing quicken.

"I am gonna go get Izzie,she's already awake and wanted to see you." Addison said gripping Meredith's knee reassuringly.Meredith gulped as Addison got up and walked out of the room. _Addison is gonna be the end of me._

Addison wheeled Izzie along the hallway in her wheel chair.

"so did you tell her" Izzie asked looking up with a hopeful grin.Addison shook her head,but returned the smile.

"Lame.You gotta do it,she's almost died like five times and you still won't do it,and I gave you a speech.You are sad,this thing you're doing,its sad." Izzie teased looking forward again.

"Whatever Stevens." Addison said grinning.

When they neared Meredith's room,Izzie tugged Addison lab coat causing Addison to stop.

"You tell her or I will" Izzie warned, Addison shook her head and wheeled her into Meredith's room.Addison parked her near Meredith's bed.

"Hey Iz" Meredith greeted with a slight smile,she was still pretty drugged up.

"Hey Mer" Izzie said grinning wide.Addison stood off to the side watching the two friend greet each other.

"Addison has something to tell you." Izzie said suddenly getting Addison's attention. Izzie wheeled around to look at Addison who had a controlled,but panicking facial expression.

Meredith's gaze went to Addison.Addison felt like a deer in caught in headlights.What was she gonna do? What could she say?

"well Dr.Montgomery?" Izzie pushed smirking. _I am going to kill Izzie Stevens_ Addison thought.

"well....-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:PROBS HAS WORST MISTAKES IN AN ENTIRE UNIVERSE! BUT I AM TO LAZY TO PROOF READ! ALSO SO SORRY FOR MAKING THESE SO SHORT GOD I AM THE WORST.I PROMISE ILL UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY FROM NOW ON.


	6. history repeats itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because its Christmas and I am updating early :)
> 
> (soo sorry for any mistakes in my writing. Plz point them out to me if you see any that bug you)

"well....I was just gonna say.....uh.."

Cristina walked in just then,much to Addison's relief. Addison scurried past her and out into the hallway. She speed walked so fast that she bumped into someone causing the chart that was in her hand to fall to the ground.

She crouched down to pick it up and began apologizing

"I am so sorry uh sir,I was uh,Wait,Thatcher?" Addison said as she stood up.She hadn't actually properly met him before. Just heard him being brought up by Meredith. She'd also seen around the hospital before his wife died.

"hello,do you know where Meredith Grey's room is?" He deadpanned. His breath smelt of alcohol which made Addison step back a little.

Addison raised an eyebrow. Something didn't seem right about it.  _Was he coming to apologize for slapping her? Had he finally gotten over himself and realized it wasn't her fault?_ Addison nodded anyway, after all it wasn't really her buisness. Meredith wasn't her girlfriend.

"Room 203,It's actually just down the hall a little bit" She said giving a quick smile.He nodded and started walking. _That was weird. Why would he even want to see her?_    _Didn't he blame her floor the death of his wife?_   _He probably hated her so much that he would want her de-_

_Dead. DEAD._

Addison's eyes widened in horror,her breathing went short and her pulse thumped in her vains. _Meredith and Izzie had both said they were shot to quickly to get a good look at who did it. Who would come in a hospital just to shoot one person. He shot them. He shot them!_

Addison dropped the charts on the floor and ran to the nearby phone.

"I need maximum security in the ICU.Room #203 STAT!" Addison shouted into the telephone before slamming it back in. She sprinted down the hall, shoving nurses out of her way. She would be the reason Meredith died. She told him the room number.

Suddenly she slipped and fell on her back. She groaned and lifted her head. She looked down at her scrubs. Red, they were stained in red. She look to her right and there was a dead nurse.

Her mouth dropped open and she checked his pulse. Dead. She scrambled to her feet and her legs started to turn into jello. She kept moving anyway. 

By the time she got there, Thatcher was in cuffs already. Izzie and Cristina were busy yelling at the security guards for not doing a great job. Meredith looked as if she were hyperventilating.

Her heart rate started to slow and she walked over to Meredith's bed. She lied down next to Meredith and was tempted to hold her hand but she decided against it.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked quietly, turning her head to look at Meredith.

"I am the one who should be asking you that, you're all covered in blood." She responded meeting Addison's gaze.

_Forgot about that._ Addison started to scoot away from her. She got up an walked into the bathroom.She took off her soaked lab coat, and cleaned up her hands. She took off her salmon pink scrubs that were also pretty drenched in dark red blood.

Under her scrubs she was wearing a fuzzy red Christmas sweater. It had white reindeer around the middle and weird white pasterns on the top and bottom. It wasn't anywhere near Christmas, but all of her clothes were dirty so she had to wear this. 

She walked back out and lied down next to Meredith again. Meredith turned on her side and so did Addison so now they were facing each other.

"A Christmas sweater." Meredith stated and smiled warmly at Addison. Addison returned the smile and rolled her eyes at Meredith.

"Yeah yeah, make fun of me"

"No you look good in it" Meredith responded still smiling. Addison hoped to god she wasn't blushing like she thought she was. 

They were so close. Just centimeters from each other. Their noses were practically touching, Addison doesn't know how long she was just staring at Meredith,probably only seconds but it felt like forever. Meredith's eyes darted down to her lips.  _Was her lip stick messed up or something?_

She could feel Meredith's breath on her lips, Addison almost felt her self being drawn to her.

Then her pager beeped and snapped her back to reality.

She thanked the lord that it had because what if she had kissed her?  She would have screwed everything up. She always screws everything up.

"I should probably go..."

"okay..."

And with that she left.

That was too close,way too close.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) comments are always appreciated It would be a great Christmas gift :D *hint* *hint* *nudge* *nudge* *Wink* *wink*
> 
> (also still short I know I am sorry)  
> Merry Christmas :)
> 
> (Next chapter is gonna be longer I promise)


End file.
